Accountable
by Stress-Junkie
Summary: Harry's entire life was planned from birth. Now that he's fulfilled his obligations to the wizarding world, he decides to take the time to find his own path. When he moves to Forks, Washington, he'll be forced to realize Fate has other things in mind.


**Disclaimer** – I don't own anything related to Twilight or Harry Potter, nor do I really want to. This is purely out of boredom and frustration, and is meant for my entertainment, and those a few twisted readers.

**Summary** – Harry's whole life was planned out from his birth. When he finally fulfilled his duties and his obligations to the wizarding world, he decided to take time off, find himself, and follow his own path. When he moves to Forks, Washington, he's quick to learn that fate might have other things in mind.

**Warnings:** This story will include hetero- and homosexual relationships, and some foul language. The rating may increase if the story takes a turn for the more intimate.

**Prologue**

If You Love Something

(September 1998)

"You can leave, you know. I'm not going to try and stop you."

Harry looked up from the grass as Ginny approached, so distracted by his thoughts he didn't even hear her coming closer. She'd guessed his thoughts without even seeing his face. It made no sense to him why he felt the way he did, but she seemed to understand what he didn't. "Why would I want to leave?"

Turning to face to grave, Ginny sat next to him and placed her hand on the small of his back. As she rubbed it slowly, she spoke, her voice quite, yet confident. "Since you were born, you've had your entire life mapped out for you, Harry, and you've never really had a say in any of it. You didn't ask to join the Quiditch team, you didn't look to learn Parsletongue, you didn't put your name in the goblet of fire, and you didn't make yourself into a horcrux. But you did everything that was asked of you, did everything you were told to do, and you did it beautifully. Now all that's left is for you to marry a nice witch, join the Auror corps, and have a houseful of children, and everyone is expecting that witch to be me.

"I would love to settle down with you, Harry. I've loved you before we even met, and as I grew up I fell in love with 'just Harry.' I'm always going to love you, but I can't be with you if it's not what you want, and right now you have no idea what you want, because you've never made a single real decision regarding what to do with your life.

"Tell me now, honestly and truly, that you want to be with me, and we can start planning the wedding. Or we could elope. But you'd have to mean it, and right now…"

Tears in his eyes, Harry looked up at her. "I love you. I really do, Gin, but I can't say I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't even tell you who 'just Harry' is anymore."

"I know," Ginny replied, wrapping both arms around his waist to draw him close to her. "That's why I'm willing to let you go. I'll help you find some place to find yourself, if you need me to, but don't feel as though you owe anything to me, or to my family. You've done your duty. Now it's time to look after number one."

"And what if I don't come back?"

"Then you don't come back." It was said with such determination that Harry forced himself to look at her face. She, too, had tears running down her freckled cheeks, but her jaw was set. She continued. "A part of me will always care for you, but I won't wait. If we're meant to be together, you'll come back, and we'll both be free to pursue this, but I won't wait for that to happen."

He nodded, understanding completely that if he left, it might mean giving up the future that had so carefully been planned out for him. As he thought about it, her arms still around him, he found it was strangely exhilarating. "Alright."

Ginny let out the breath she seemed to be holding. It almost sounded defeated. "I'll let my parents know you have my blessing. Just don't leave without letting them know what you're up to. I don't think they could stand to lose another son."

"Of course I'll keep in touch. You're pretty much my family."

Ginny gave one curt nod of her head. "We bloody well are."

Holding each other, the two sat until the sun went down. A quick _lumos_ lit the way back to the Burrow, and they walked hand in hand. Ginny stopped him from continuing up the stairs to the room he was sharing with Ron. "Would you spend the night with me?"

Tempting though it was, Harry hesitated, not sure what would happen in the morning.

"I'll set an alarm so that you can sneak out before anyone wakes up. Then we'll tell my parents in the morning that you're leaving. Just one night together before you leave."

Harry let her lead him to her room, and in the morning, he snuck back to Ron's. When the rest of the house woke up, they informed the Weasleys that Harry would be travelling on his own for a while, to find himself. Molly and Arthur protested, Ron and Hermione begged him to come to Australia with them. Harry only shook his head, and at the end of the day, he went back to 12 Grimhold Place, packed his things, and picked the first place on the map that caught his eye.

He figured that maybe one day he would come back to Britain, finish his schooling, and start Auror training, but for now he was going to figure out again who Harry was.

**AN: **Figured I would start a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover that was DH compliant, and that matched the timelines of the books. The characters will likely meet in 2003, when the Cullens move back to Forks, meaning that Harry is going to be 23, so no high school for him.

I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, and if anyone wants to Beta this, I would appreciate it.

Finally, Harry needs some kind of profession that doesn't require a lot of training (i.e. not a nurse or a doctor). I'm thinking something creative, though, like a sculptor or a tailor. Perhaps something that would get him interacting with the students at Forks. I'll put a poll up with my profile, or you can leave me a review with what you want.


End file.
